Eternity of Loving You
by FallingSnow7
Summary: Tragedy. That's all there is to it. If you want to know what happened then you'll have to read it!


Hello all my fans! I'm sorry for not being able to update on the other stories, they're just to long and not enough time to type them all. I mean with school and all. But this ones short and I know its not like me to write this kind of stuff, I said what the heck, there's a first time for everything. And so here it is, my tragedy, Gravitation style!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Gravitation. If I did Yuki would so be mine!J

NOTE: I dedicate this to Shi-chan for inspiring me. Love ya sis!

Eternity of Loving You

By: FallingSnow

It wasn't suppose to be this way. I should have noticed sooner but I didn't. I must have been blinded by my selfish love. I had thought had let that part go, but the past crept up behind you, unknown to you and I; consuming you without remorse. But maybe Kitazawa had nothing to do with this. Maybe it was me. I neglected you, getting to caught up in Bad Luck promotions and constantly going over seas to perform in America or Germany, seeing you less and less.

But I didn't expect this. I nearly died on the spot when Mr. Sakano told me he news. You coughed up blood again but this time…this time it was fatal. Apparently something ruptured within you and you bled from the inside out. An ulcer or something like that.

I wasn't there to say 'I love you.' I wasn't there to kiss your pale lips as you drew your last breath. I couldn't hold you and whisper all the things that have always been on my mind. I left you alone and that was my fault.

I took the very next fight out of China and headed strait to you. When I got to the hospital I knocked down several patients as well as doctors and nurses. I beat up the dumb fuck that didn't want to let me in. He's in the emergency room now. K's joining him too, he tried to get in my way too. I had forgot about his guns and rushed him. I guess he got scared because I didn't get scared like usual so he tried to holster his gun and shot himself in the leg and then I knocked him down and who knows what else I broke. All I heard was a loud CRACK!

I made everyone get out when I saw you covered in a white blanket. I couldn't see your face, but to tell you the truth I was kind of glad for the few seconds to prepare myself. I walk up to you and I hesitate for a moment before I pull the sheet off of you. At once I am swamped by the tremendous feeling that over come me. Happiness. Sadness. Anger. Regret. Your beautiful face greets mine. So peaceful. So soft. Everything I love about you pale in comparison of when you were alive. How I wish you'd just wake up, that your cheeks redden even if just a little to show some sign that you have not left me in this God forsaken world. He had forsaken you. Forsake us. He took you away from me. He tore us apart n the most horrible way.

It's just you and me now. You don't have to be shy…just…open your eyes. Let my tears revive you, let me tell you all the things you need to here. Let me kiss you one last time. Let us bask in each other one last time. Please I beg you…WAKE UP!

I exit the hospital and Hiro's waiting for me outside with Ayaka. I hate her. She reminds me of all the crap she put us through. Hiro offer to take me home, but what home is there to return to if your not there to greet? And besides, and I make sure to make my point reach both of them, I turn away and seethe, "I won't go anywhere with that bitch." She's hurt and Hiro yells at me, but I just walk away. What's the point in caring if your not here? Why'd you have to go and not her? AS I'm walking away Tohma,, Ryuichi and Noriko are running up the side walk. They all run past me and I guess because I showed no sign of attention towards them they all stopped and turned around to look at me. "Shuichi…" Ryuichi calls out to me and even holds his hand out to me. I slap his hand away. I cannot bare another's persons touch right now. I ignore them and keep walking. Tohma takes off in the opposite direction, towards you. He knows it's too late. But still, just like me I ad to make sure. I keep expecting you to wake up and call me on my cell and tell me how stupid I am and that this was just a joke to get me back for not being with you for so long.

I don't wait for the light to cross the street to turn on, I don't think that if it were on it would have made a difference. My mind was in such a haze that I just let my body stir me in it's own choice of direction. The pain was nonexistent. I first felt a searing pain p the left side of my leg run all the way up my back, before my whole body went numb. I think my body was dead the second I saw you under that white sheet. I've gone deaf. I can't hear anything. I can't even see the car that hit me. Everything is white around me and I can now see you, only an arms length away. You're here beside me with that famous smirk of yours gracing your beautiful complexion.

You shake your head. Your saying something, I can see you lips moving, but I can't here anything. My brain hurts and all I can do is lie still and watch as you continue talking. Suddenly I'm responding to but I can't hear what I'm saying. For a second I feel as though this is all a dream and I'm a spectator looking in on what my heart desires most. You shake our head again and extend your hand towards me but I can't ,move to grasp it.

You see this and I can see a flame of amusement kindle in the depths of your eyes. Relief courses through me. Yuki. My Yuki. You really are here. Gliding your fingers over the air just above me, your smirk widens into a smile. You tease e but I don't care. This is real. You're here. I pray for just one touch. You see this too, and you kneel down beside me and brush your lips against mine. I feel my body revive from the warmth that flood through our joined lips. It radiates off you and warms my cold body. Tears spring to my eyes. I can't hold them back.

"Yuki!!!" I bury myself into your chest.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?" I look up after the tears had decided to stop and flash you a smirk of my own. "I told you…" I poke my finger into you chest, " Even in death I'd find you." Your smile turns wicked and you hold my hand in yours and lean in real close. "But…I found you." I pout and you laugh. I smile after hearing you. Now we'd always be together because after you can't die twice. So I leave my body, my band, my family and friend behind; devoting myself to an eternity of loving you.

FIN

O'tay! All finished. Hoped you all enjoyed. Please leave lovely reviews! Thanks a bunch to my sisters. Love ya guys!


End file.
